falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Temple of the Union
(exterior) (Hannibal's home) (Simone's home) (Caleb's home) (store room) |footer =240px The head of Abraham Lincoln at the Temple of the Union }} |content2= }} The Temple of the Union is a location in the Capital Wasteland located northwest of Canterbury Commons and south of the grisly diner. Background The Temple of the Union is a small compound of escaped slaves who wish to create a haven to protect and inspire all runaway slaves. The temple's leader, Hannibal Hamlin, dreams of a safe haven for would-be slaves away from slavers. Their respect of Abraham Lincoln is almost reverent and they wish to set up their temple in the Lincoln Memorial - not only because it would be easier to defend, but he is also known to the slaves as the man who freed all from slavery in America. Because of this, Hannibal Hamlin will offer to buy any of Lincoln's artifacts. Layout There are several ways to get its marker on the map. The marker may be given to the Lone Wanderer by helping out Mei Wong in Rivet City or by successfully removing a collar from a slave in a random encounter. A map may be found on several corpses of dead slaves, presumably failed runaways. It is a ruined three-story building that houses a group of escaped slaves. Initially, Abraham Lincoln's head is here although it is unclear how it came to be here. Completing the quest Head of State will result in the head being moved to the Lincoln Memorial. Inhabitants Notable loot * A pre-War book in Caleb's room, which must be stolen. * A miniature hammer can be found here. It is on the floor near where Caleb works. The raider fort is unoccupied until Head of State is completed. An Enclave Vertibird may also land there as the Lone Wanderer passes under it. The following loot spawns in the raider fort on the collapsed highway to the southwest of the Temple after finishing Head of State and The Waters of Life: * Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor * Grognak the Barbarian * A pre-War book Related quests * Head of State Notes Appearances The Temple of the Union appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes * The inhabitants are named after members of Abraham Lincoln's cabinet. Hannibal Hamlin was Vice President, Caleb Smith was Secretary of the Interior, William "Bill" Seward was Secretary of State and Simon(e) Cameron was Secretary of War. The dog, Four Score, is named for the opening words from Lincoln's Gettysburg Address (Four score and seven years ago, our fathers brought forth on this continent...). * The name Temple of the Union comes from the words above Lincoln's statue at the Lincoln memorial. The passage reads, "In this temple, as in the hearts of the people for whom he saved the union, the memory of Abraham Lincoln is enshrined forever." On the block Caleb is working on, the words Temple of the Union are visible with the others faded out. Presumably, the block arrived at the building at or around the same time as the statue's head. * The name of the Temple is based on the federal government of the United States during the American Civil War. (See: The Union) Gallery Temple of the Union Int.jpg References Category:Temple of the Union de:Tempel der Einheit es:Templo de la Unión hu:Temple of the Union pl:Świątynia Unii ru:Храм Единения uk:Храм Єднання zh:聯邦聖殿